The Sleepover
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: The gang has a sleepover and one couple gets a little frisky at night Rated M for sexual content Gabpay and Troypay ONESHOT


Okay so I've been writing on this One shot for like ever and I wanted to finally post it. I think it's boring but I got tired of working on it so i guess you guys be the judge of it.

Sharpay opened up the oven and let the sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies fill the kitchen. She smiles when she sees they are a perfect golden color. She quickly pulls them out, carefully placing them on the cabinet before closing the oven door. She then turns and grabs a spatula and begins placing the cookies on a platter.

Tonight was the gangs weekly sleepover and this week it was being held at the Evans mansion. The gang always loved having their sleepovers at the Evans mansion, not only because it was a huge house but because their parents were never home so they had the entire house to themselves and could be as loud as they wanted without getting into trouble.

Sharpay grabbed a spatula out of the drawer and started placing cookies on a tray when her brother walked into the kitchen talking on his phone. "Okay babe I'll see you tonight. Love you." He says before hanging up the phone and looking at his sister who was smiling at him. "What?" he asks eyeing her.

"You and Kelsi are just so cute." She says smiling at him. Ryan and Kelsi had been going out for over a year now and were totally and completely in love.

Ryan just rolls his eyes at his sister before grabbing a cookie off the tray only to get a slap on the wrist. "Those are for tonight." She says sternly making him drop it and pull his hand away rubbing it. Ryan was about to say something back to her when he got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both the Evans twins turned to see Troy standing at the door. Sharpay smiled and walked over to the door opening it, greeting her boyfriend with a kiss. "Hey babe." He says walking into the kitchen. "Oh these look good." he says before grabbing cookie only to have Sharpay slap his wrist too, and Ryan laugh at him.

"Those are for tonight!" she says a little annoyed now. "Go watch TV or something." She says eyeing both of the boys. Troy just throws his hands up in the air in defense before kissing her lightly and walking out of the kitchen with Ryan.

A little later the whole gang was piled in the living room ready to watch a movie. Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy were all sitting on the couch while the rest of the gang occupied the other chairs in the room.

"What movie are we watching?" Chad asks looking up at Sharpay and Gabriella who had mischievous grins on their faces.

"The notebook." Gabriella says giggling and looking at Sharpay next to her. They knew the guys would not be happy with this choice but they would just have to deal, and they were right as soon as she said this all the boys in the room groaned simultaneously. The girls always picked a romance and the guys always complained, but in the end the girls always got their way.

"Grow up." Sharpay says rolling her eyes and pushing play on the remote making the movie start…

A few hours later the movie was over and everyone was laying in their respectable sleeping bags asleep. Gabriella looked over and saw Sharpay laying almost all the way across the room asleep. She looks around to see everyone else asleep and slowly moves over to Sharpay, straddling the blonde.

Sharpay didn't even flinch at this contact. 'Damn she's a sound sleeper.' Gabriella thought. She sat there just watching the blonde sleep as her chest moved slowly up and down. She looked beautiful. She was always beautiful but she had some sort of innocence when she slept. Something she didn't have when she was awake.

Gabriella slowly bent down and lightly kissed the blonde on the lips causing a slight groan out of the blonde as she moved her head slightly. "Gabriella?" the blonde asks confused.

"How did you know it was me?" Gabriella asks smiling down at the blonde.

Sharpay just looks up at the girl on top of her and smiles. "I can tell your kisses apart from any ones." She says pulling the brunette down to her to kiss her once again, only this time a little more passionate. Sharpay then moves her hands up the girls shirt massaging her sides and stomach.

Gabriella pulls apart slightly, her lips centimeters away from the blondes. "We can't do this right now baby." she whispers against the blondes lips. Sure she wanted to sleep with her but they couldn't take the chance of someone waking up and catching them.

They had been dating for about 4 months now but they had still not told their friends. Sharpay was actually still dating Troy. Sharpay loved both Troy and Gabriella and didn't want to have to choose between them but luckily Gabriella had said it would be less suspicious if she still went out with Troy.

"I need you." Sharpay whispers against the brunettes lips before crashing them onto the brunette's fiercely. Gabriella couldn't pull back. They hadn't had sex in almost 3 weeks. She needed her too; Badly. Sharpay smiled when she felt Gabriella relaxing on top of her. That meant she had given in.

Sharpay slid her hands down to the seem of Gabriella's shirt and slid it off throwing it to the side rubbing her hands over the brunette's exposed stomach. Gabriella then sat up, still straddling the blonde and pulled her up with her, attaching her lips back onto hers. Gabriella then pulled off Sharpay's shirt throwing it to the side when they heard groaning coming from Taylor's direction.

They looked over at her being as quiet and still as possible. They saw her roll over facing them with her eyes still closed. They sat their for a few minutes being as still as they could be before they saw her breathing finally slow down meaning she was back asleep.

Letting out a sigh they both look at each other with relief written all over the others face. "Come on." Sharpay whispered standing up and pulling Gabriella behind her.

When the girls get out of the room Gabriella pulls Sharpay back around kissing her passionately not being able to last that long with out the feeling of the blondes lips. She backs Sharpay up towards the stairs not detaching her lips from the blondes. She then reaches around the blondes back unclasping her bra and throwing it causing it to land on the railing.

The girls slowly make their way up the stairs, stumbling into Sharpay's room. Sharpay lays down on the bed pulling Gabriella on top of her. Gabriella slides her hands up Sharpay's sides and stomach and starts caressing the blondes bare breasts causing a soft moan to slip out of the blondes pouty lips

Gabriella then moves down and begins to suck on one of Sharpay's full luscious breasts causing a louder moan to escape the blondes lips as she tangles her hands in the brunettes hair. "God I love you." The blonde pants out making the brunette look up at her and smile.

"I love you too." The brunette says placing a chaste kiss on Sharpay's lips. Gabriella moves down slowly placing kisses down the blondes toned stomach making her muscles tighten at the contact. She then gets down to the blondes shorts and slowly slides them down her tanned legs.

Sharpay then flips Gabriella over, hovering on top of the brunette. "You have way to many clothes on." Sharpay says in a low raspy voice making chills go down the brunettes spine. The blonde then unclasps the brunette's bra throwing it across the room carelessly.

The blonde then slides her hands down trailing her fingertips over the brunettes nipples causing her to gasp and arch her back up off the bed. Sharpay gets down the brunettes pants and pulls them off tossing them with all the other articles of clothing.

Sharpay looks down and notices Gabriella was wearing no underwear. "Innocent little Gabriella Montez going commando?" Sharpay smirks making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"I guess your rubbing off on me." She says pulling the blonde down for a passionate kiss. Gabriella then slides her hands down Sharpay's back and slips Sharpay's thong off tossing to the side. "And I wouldn't say I'm exactly innocent." She says squeezing the blondes ass making her smirk at the brunette under her who just gave her a sexy grin.

Sharpay then moves down Gabriella's body kissing every inch of it as she made her way down to Gabriella's very hot center. She loved Gabriella's body. She knew every scar, freckle and curve of the brunettes body. "Sharpay…" Gabriella says in a begging tone. She needed Sharpay now.

Sharpay smiled and continued slowly kissing down Gabriella's body. She loved making Gabriella beg. It was a total turn on. Sharpay finally made her way down finally getting to the brunette's very wet center. She spread Gabriella's legs apart and slowly licked the brunette from top to bottom causing the brunette to gasp in anticipation. "Sharpay please…I need you." The brunette pants out tangling her hands in the blondes curls.

Sharpay nods and lowers her head giving Gabriella another slow lick before thrusting her tongue fully into the brunette's hot center making Gabriella let out a loud shriek of pleasure and involuntarily buck her hips. Sharpay quickened her pace causing Gabriella to let out a strained scream. She began pulling at the blonde's hair as she eyes snapped shut, white dots starting to fill her vision.

Sharpay felt her pulling at her hair and knew that meant she was close. She thrust her tongue in deeper, twisting and turning it inside the brunette. One more thrust and Gabriella screamed out Sharpay's name almost breathlessly as warm juices flowed out of her.

Sharpay felt her juices and started lapping at her center trying to get as much as she could. Gabriella tasted so good to her. She wished she could have her like this all the time.

Once Sharpay finished she made her way up Gabriella's glistening body, placing kisses all over her face and neck, waiting for her to come down from her high.

Sharpay then unexpectedly got pinned onto her back as the brunette hovered above her smiling seductively. Sharpay just grins back at her before Gabriella reaches down capturing her lips with her own in a fiery kiss. She then reached down and began to suck on Sharpay's breasts flicking her nipple with her tongue making the blonde let out a sharp gasp.

She then lets her hand slide down the blondes body making its way to Sharpay's dripping wet center. Gabriella thrusts her fingers into Sharpay and crashes her lips onto Sharpay's right as she lets out a moan making the brunette's mouth vibrate. She thrust her fingers in harder making Sharpay pull away from the kiss and let out a breathless scream.

"Bri…" the blonde pants out as she frantically thrust her hips against the brunette's hand making her go in deeper and faster. "Bri…I'm so close." She breathes out making the brunette stop her actions. "Why did you stop?" the blonde asks desperately.

"I want to taste you." The brunette says seductively before sliding down her loves body, stopping at her throbbing center. She placed her hands on the blonde's thighs, spreading her legs further apart before eagerly thrusting her tongue into the blondes entrance.

Sharpay lets out a loud moan as her back arches off the bed in pleasure. She then slides her hands down, tangling them into Gabriella's gorgeous brown locks. Gabriella thrust her tongue in faster and deeper as she let her hands travel up to Sharpay's breast massaging them roughly. She was dying to taste to blonde; she _needed_ to taste the blonde.

With one more thrust Sharpay lets out an ear piercing scream, her body shaking as an orgasm rips through her body. Gabriella eagerly laps up all that was given to her and moves up to Sharpay kissing her passionately allowing Sharpay to taste herself.

After a minute Gabriella pulls back but stays close to the blonde as she watches her slowly flutter her eyes open and smile up at her. "I love you." The blonde says smiling softly at the brunette.

Gabriella immediately returns the smile and kisses the blonde softly. "I love you too baby." She says as she snuggles into the blonde.

"We should probably go back downstairs before the others wake up." Sharpay says making Gabriella groan. "I don't want to either, but we can't let them catch us." She says making the brunette sigh and get up.

"Yeah your right." She says before placing a kiss on the blonde's lips and getting up to get dressed.

"Where is my bra?" Sharpay asks looking around the room.

"I don't know it's around her somewhere just put on another one." Gabriella says shrugging not thinking it was a big deal. Sharpay just nodded and walked over to her dresser to get another one. Little did they know it actually was going to be a big deal….

The next morning Gabriella wakes up with a smile on her face. She always woke up like that after being with Sharpay. She fluttered her eyes opened and saw that everyone was awake and up and talking but her. She looked around the room for her blonde goddess when she saw her in the arms of Troy.

She frowned slightly seeing it but tried not to let it affect her too bad. She locked eyes with Sharpay who gave her a sad smile. The brunette just smiled back the best she could. She had to put on her act now. She couldn't let anyone know that she was jealous of Troy that would throw their whole plan off. She had to suck it up and act like she was happy for the seemingly perfect couple although really it killed her.

"Okay I'm hungry." Chad states making Gabriella and Sharpay break their eye contact and look over at him.

"Me too." Sharpay says making others nod in agreement.

"I'll cook, come on." Ryan says motioning for them to all come into the kitchen. Chad was the first one up and practically ran into the kitchen, but was stopped when something on the stair railing caught his eye. He looks closer and picks the object up off the railing, examining it. His eyes widen and he turns around to his friends. "Some one got busy last night. Who was it?" he asks narrowing his eyes at everyone in the room.

Gabriella and Sharpay both try and keep straight faces hoping not to send anybody any suspicions. "That's Sharpay's!" Kelsi yells pointing at the red lacy bra in Chad's hand. Sharpay glances over at Gabriella giving her a worried expression before she hears everyone burst out laughing.

"Way to go man!" Sharpay hears Chad's voice say. She looks over and sees all the guys high-fiving Troy and patting him on the back as they make their way into the kitchen.

After everyone walks out of the room Sharpay slowly looks up at Troy who has his gaze shifted down to the hardwood floor beneath him. Sharpay feels a huge wave of guilt wash over her as she watches him. She didn't know what to say to him at this point. She was just going to wait until he said the first words. "Who was it?" he asks weirdly calm.

Sharpay then is the one shifting her gaze to the floor beneath her. "I can't tell you." She says quietly.

"Why the hell not!?" Troy yells jumping up making Sharpay flinch.

"Why does it matter? Yes I cheated on you and I'm sorry what difference does it make if you know who it was?" she asks him standing up to his level. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't get Gabriella in the middle of this. It was her job to protect Gabriella from this kind of stuff and that was what she intended on doing.

"I think I have a right to know." He says lowering his voice a little. Sharpay just continues looking down, fiddling with her hands. Troy sighs loudly making her look up at him. He knew she wasn't going to tell him. When Sharpay made her mind up about something there was no way of changing her mind or in this case getting anything out of her.

In the kitchen the mood was a little different for everyone except Gabriella. She sat there watching her friends goof around chatting and just being dumb. Normally she would be in the middle of all of it entertaining all of her friends but right now all she could focus on was a certain blonde. They had been caught and now Sharpay was paying the price. She couldn't let Sharpay go down alone though and she knew that the blonde wouldn't say anything to Troy about who it was. She had to do something. "Gabriella? What's wrong?" Taylor asks looking worriedly at her friend.

Gabriella just looks up, mustering a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go see what Sharpay and Troy are doing." she says before slowly getting off the stool and walking into entrance of the living room. She saw the two of them arguing and felt horrible. This was all her fault. she knew she had to tell Troy the truth. It wasn't just Sharpay who did wrong it was her also and Sharpay shouldn't go down alone. "It was me." she suddenly says getting the attention of Troy and Sharpay.

"Bri what are you doing?" Sharpay asks the brunette in the doorway. She didn't want Troy knowing it was Gabriella. She wasn't sure how Troy would react or if he would go off on Gabriella and Sharpay didn't want that.

"It was me." Gabriella repeats walking into the living room. "I slept with Sharpay last night." She says looking at Troy with guilt written all over her face.

Troy just looks between them and laughs. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asks still looking between them for any sign of them joking. "Seriously?!" he asks with confusion and shock in his voice. He turns his gaze to his girlfriend who just slowly nods at him.

"Troy look I'm going to be completely honest with you. This wasn't a one night thing. Me and Gabriella have been secretly dating for about 4 months now." She says looking down. She felt horrible telling him this, but she knew she had to. "I'm sorry I know it was horrible and wrong, but I love her and I couldn't help it." She says, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Troy just stands there staring between the two of them for what seemed like an hour. He had no idea how to respond to this. He was hurt that Sharpay would cheat on him, and he was hurt at the fact it was with Gabriella who was one of his best friends. He also had no idea either were gay. "I have no idea what to say." He finally says almost to quietly to hear.

"Troy I'm sorry." Sharpay says moving over to him only to have him back away. "Troy…" Sharpay says sadly.

"You have to choose." He says not making eye contact with her. She just looks up at him and nods, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated seeing him like this. So hurt, it killed her.

"What's going on?" they all three hear making them look up to see the rest of their friends standing in the doorway. Troy just looks at Sharpay before grabbing his keys and walking past his friends, outside to his car. Everyone looks back at Sharpay and Gabriella expectantly.

"Nothing." Sharpay says, brushing past them and running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Gabs?" Taylor asks slowly making her way over to her best friend.

"Nothing." Gabriella replies with the same answer before making her way out the back door. Everyone just looks at each other confused, not having a clue to what just happened.

"You take Sharpay, I'll take Gabriella." Taylor says to Kelsi pointing upstairs to where Sharpay had just gone. Kelsi nods and walks up the stairs, and Taylor sighs before walking out the backdoor where her best friend just went.

Sharpay had no idea who she was going to choose. She loved them both so much. First there was Troy, her first boyfriend. She had, had a crush on him since she could remember then she finally got him. He was amazing. He had been like her best friend since kindergarten. He was always looking out for her.

Then there was Gabriella. She didn't even know where to begin with Gabriella. As soon as she met the brunette they just clicked. After talking to her for about an hour she had felt like she'd known her, her entire life. Gabriella was her best friend and she had helped her through everything from her parents being gone constantly to her fights with Troy. She had always been there for her.

Sharpay lays back on her bed, hugging a pillow close to her. She knew she had to choose, but she had know idea how to. Either way she was probably going to lose someone extremely close to her and that thought killed her. She couldn't lose either of them.

"Shar?" she hears from the other side of the door. She just lays there hoping they go away. She really didn't feel like talking right now. Unfortunately they didn't go away, but opened the door letting themselves in. "Hey." Kelsi says quietly moving over to the bed.

Sharpay just lays there motionless not even acknowledging the brunette next to her. "Sharpay what happened? We are all worried about you. I just want to help." She says sitting on the bed next to Sharpay. "You can talk to me Sharpay." She says placing her hand on the blonds arm.

Sharpay just sits up, sniffling. "I cheated on Troy." She says wiping her eyes.

Kelsi just looks at her not being able to believe it. She thought Troy and Sharpay were perfect and totally in love. "With who?" she asks quietly still trying to process this information.

"Gabriella." Sharpay says making Kelsi look at her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Montez?" Kelsi asks still confused. Sharpay just nods her head making Kelsi's eyes widen. "Why?" she asks completely shocked and confused at why they would sleep together.

"I love her." Sharpay says quietly, a little smile tugging at her lips. Kelsi's face softens a bit when she sees the look on Sharpay's face. It was the same look she had in her eyes when she would talk about how much she loved Troy, or when she used to talk about it.

Now that she thought about it she didn't even know how she didn't see it sooner. It was obvious that her and Gabriella loved each other, she just never realized it until now. "But I love him too." She says frowning a bit. "I don't know how I'm going to pick." She says looking up at her best friend.

"Listen to your heart. I think you and I both know who you love more." She says before patting her leg and getting up, walking out of the room. Sharpay just sighed before walking out of her room to go talk to Troy. She knew what she had to do.

Outside Taylor walked out to the hammock that Gabriella was laying in. she slowly sat down beside the brunette trying not to startle her. "What happened Gabby?" the darker girls asks desperately. She really hated seeing her best friend this upset and wanted to know what was up.

Gabriella rolled over onto her back and looked up at Taylor. "Me and Sharpay have been secretly dating…" she says, her voice almost to quiet to hear. She wasn't quite sure how her friend would react to her being with another girl, but she had other stuff to deal with at the moment.

The brunette just hears a sigh come from the darker girl so she looks up at her to see her looking somewhat confused. "How could you do this?" Taylor asks getting kind of angry.

Gabriella didn't understand where this was coming from. She didn't think Taylor would be very receptive to the idea of her dating a girl but she didn't think she would over react this much. "Taylor why does it matter so much that I like a girl? I thought you were more evolved than that." The brunette yells getting just as angry as the darker girl.

Taylor just turns and looks at her unbelievingly. "That's not even what this is about Gabriella! I don't care if you date a girl or guy!" she yells confusing the brunette. "I just can't believe you would do that to Troy!" she says making Gabriella understand now. "He loves her so much Gabriella and your supposed to be his friend." She says softening her voice a little.

Gabriella looks up at Taylor with tears in her eyes. "I love her Taylor. Yes Troy is my friend and I know he loves her. I tried to ignore it and let them be, but I couldn't. I love her way too much Taylor I couldn't stay away from her." Gabriella says, tears now streaming down her face.

Taylor looks at her friend and sees all the love, and fear in her eyes. The love for Sharpay and the fear of possibly losing her. She then pulls the sobbing brunette into her arms trying to comfort her the best she could although she knew she wouldn't be okay until she knew that the blonde was still hers.

A little later the girls were still laying on the hammock; Taylor still holding a sobbing Gabriella. Taylor then looked up and saw Sharpay walking out towards them as she looked at the scene sadly. She hated seeing Gabriella so broken up.

Sharpay locked eyes with Taylor silently asking her to leave them alone to talk. Taylor just got up making the brunette look up finally seeing the blonde.

Taylor walked past Sharpay and into the house and Sharpay looked over at Gabriella who gave her a small smile. Sharpay gave her the best smile she could before sitting down beside the brunette. "Are you okay?" the brunette asks making the blonde look at her confused.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" the blonde says making the brunette shrug a little. "I'm okay. I just got back from talking to Troy." She says making the brunette nod slowly.

"Oh." She says simply. Sharpay just nods her head trying to think of something to say to the girl. "Well I just want you to know that what ever decision you make I'll be happy for you and I still want to be your friend. I just want you to be happy even if it is with Troy." She says rambling. She then feels lips being pressed against hers stopping her from her rant.

Sharpay slowly pulls back after a minute satisfied that Gabriella had shut up. "I chose you." She says quietly making the brunette's eyes widen.

"Really?!" she asks somewhat not believing what she was hearing.

"Really." She confirms making the brunette's smile widen. The brunette then pulls the blonde in for a passionate kiss, missing the feeling of the blonde's lips on here. The feeling she thought she may never get to feel again. "I love you so much." The blonde whispers against the brunette's lips.

Gabriella places a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before replying. "I love you so much too." She says resting her head against the blonde's forehead.

Sharpay just smiles at her before pulling back and laying down on the hammock motioning for the brunette to lay beside her. Gabriella smiles and does what the blonde asks and lays beside her cuddling up to her as close as she could get as the blonde wraps her arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" the blonde asks after a minute of silence.

Gabriella lifts up her head from the blonde's chest, looking her in the eyes. "I would love to." She replies before smiling and laying her head back on the blonde's chest.

Finally they could go out on real dates not having to worry about who would see them. They were free to do whatever they wanted; free to be an official couple in love.

* * *

Kay so that's it Review please!


End file.
